La primera, la unica
by Aleksast
Summary: Sucede después de la primera temporada e ignora lo acontecido en K: Missing Kings. En un mundo pacífico el clan de plata goza de un tiempo de tranquilidad. Neko siente cosas raras con Shiro, y él le mostrará que esas cosas raras que siente no es más que amor.


**Disclaimer:** K Project es obra de Shingo Suzuki, este fanfic sólo tiene intención de entretener al público.

"La primera, la única **"**

 _Aleksast, 2015_

I

La paz volvía a reinar en todo Japón, el Rey Incoloro al fin fue destruido y de milagro el rey inmortal, Alfred K. Weismann, ahora conocido como Isana Yashiro, sobrevivió a la muerte. El clan de plata, de reducido número, estaba tomándose un descanso en una nueva casa donde morarían ellos, dado que el Himmelreich había sido destruido tiempo atrás.

Kuroh se encargaba de vigilar el perímetro desde lo alto de la torre, mientras que Shiro estaba recostado en un diván, leyendo un libro. Neko estaba en su forma animal, inusualmente tranquila, observando a su rey con atención. Shiro era de Neko, Neko era de Shiro, a su mente regresaron esas imágenes como remembranza de la ocasión en que él le pidio ser la primera en su clan. La primera, volvió a pensar, no se había detenido a analizar lo que conllevaba ser la primer miembro del clan ¿Por qué ella y no el experimentado guerrero Kuroh? Maulló, sin tener una respuesta.

Últimamente Neko en su forma humana había tenido sueños extraños que la asustaban, sensaciones raras, muy raras. Pensó que quizás la calidez que siente cuando está cerca de Shiro sea porque él la adoptó, por decirlo de algún modo, sin correrla a sartenazos ni hacerle ningún mal. Pensó que tal vez su rey aparecía en su cabeza por la enorme gratitud que ella le tenía. Pensó, por último, que una Strain no podría jamás ser amada de verdad, al ser la seguridad de su rey la más alta de todas las prioridades.

Como habitualmente hacía, caminó silenciosamente con sus patitas acolchonadas y de un brinco estaba sobre Shiro, quien cerró su libro y comenzó a acariciarla con atención. Era imposible no caer en el encanto de esa minina, tan bella con esos ojitos curiosos y su simpática sonrisa, sólo que él comenzaba a quererla de diferente modo.

–Neko-chan, te quiero– le dijo mientras uno de sus dedos le rascaba por detrás de una de las orejas, la gatita ronroneó, sintiendo lo agradable del tacto de su amo. Sin controlarlo, ella se transformó de nuevo en humana, estaba encima de Shiro quien a pesar de ruborizarse un poco no hizo nada por moverse, siguió sonriéndole.

–Lo lamento, no lo he podido evitar– se disculpó la Strain, más sonrojada que él, desviando sus ojos a otro punto que no fuera la cara del rey plateado.

–Eres la Neko de Shiro, y yo soy el Shiro de Neko– dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba el filo de la cara de la chica para que volteara a verlo. Ella temblaba un poco, y él comenzó a reírse, causándole desconcierto, así sus abiertos ojos azul y verde se cruzaron con los miel del rey.

– ¿De qué te ríes, Shiro?– pregunto ella, ladeando la cabeza.

El comenzó a mesarle los cabellos con sus manos de manera amorosa, obteniendo una sonrisa de placidez por parte de Neko. –Eres adorable, Neko, y me río porque sin ti quizás Kuroh-chan me hubiese matado o el resto de los chicos de los clanes, y también porque estoy a punto de hacer algo que nunca antes hice, mi Neko.

Así, lentamente el rey de plata fue acercándose lentamente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, unió sus labios con los de la sorprendida chica, que eran suaves y delgados. Era un beso delicado, corto, pero lleno de amor.

–Te quiero mucho, Neko, siempre serás la primera para mí, la única para mí– le susurró al oído. De nuevo y sin controlarlo ella se transformó en una gatita rosada, que comenzó a restregar su cuerpecito en la cara de Shiro, maullando de felicidad –. Ne, Neko... ¿Tienes hambre? – recibió un maullido por respuesta, él se levantó del diván y la pequeña neko se posó en su hombro y comenzó a ronronear gustosa. Estaba feliz de que Shiro hubiese hecho eso, lo que fuera que fuere, su corazoncito latía alegre y en sus ojos un brillo más intenso se vislumbraba cuando posaba su mirada sobre él. Era el primer beso de Neko, porque Shiro era el primero en quererla, el único, y así era feliz.


End file.
